He's Mine
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin tiba-tiba saja didatangi mantan pacarnya sewaktu di Busan sekitar empat tahun lalu. Wanita itu meminta Jimin kembali padanya, padahal ia telah menjadi milik Taehyung. Sumpah, ia hanya mencintai kekasihnya, bukan mantannya. / BTS / VMIN, Taehyung x Jimin, uke!Jimin, ft. Soobin WJSN / Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled_ _'s_ _30_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **He's Mine (** **그는** **내거야** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dia Milikku**

Hamparan hitam bertabur bola-bola bercahaya menjadi objek pertama yang menyapa mata jam 1 dini hari. Dingin yang menusuk tak menjadi hambatan bagi sepasang manusia untuk berjalan membelah hening dan bunyi-bunyian hewan malam. Menyusuri jalanan sepi di sekitar asrama mereka. Menikmati waktu senggang yang langka di antara jadwal _manggung_ yang mencekik. Tanpa masker, kaca mata, terlebih kerumunan orang dengan kamera DSLR.

Dua pria melangkah berdampingan. Yang lebih tinggi menggenggam tangan yang lain, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel bulunya yang hangat.

Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin dari Bangtan Sonyeondan.

"V- _ah_ ,"

Pria yang lebih tinggi menoleh. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan selamat saat kita pulang nanti." gumam Jimin ringan.

Taehyung menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

Sosok di sebelahnya mengembangkan senyuman. Terasa hangat dan membakar di tengah bekunya udara. "Bagaimana bisa kau menari konyol dengan foto Yoongi _hyung_ di ponselmu? Dia bahkan bertanya padaku di mana kau tadi. Untung kau sudah keluar asrama duluan."

Sontak mereka berdua tertawa. Taehyung dan segala kelakuan idiotnya, melakukan siaran di V _App_. Semuanya tidak masalah sampai ia menemukan foto _selfie_ Yoongi dan _astaga_ , kakaknya itu terlihat _girly_ dan berbeda. Sama sekali bukan Yoongi yang barbar dan kasar.

"Aku hanya _pangling_ melihat Yoongi _hyung_ begitu." seloroh Taehyung. Diam-diam memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri dari amukan beruang kutub ganas berkedok _rapper_ berwajah manis.

Jimin menyengir saja. Sangat mengerti jika Taehyung hanya bercanda dan Yoongi tidak mungkin mencabik-cabik kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung dan Jimin memang sepasang kekasih. Sejak awal debut mereka. Atau mungkin sejak mereka masih berstatus siswa pelatihan di agensi. Entah kapan tepatnya, namun Jimin rasa hubungan ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Hei, kau mengantuk, ya?"

Jimin tersentak kecil, lalu menggeleng lucu. "Tidak, tidak."

Taehyung mendesah malas. Terlalu hapal tabiat Jimin yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, oke?" Taehyung membalikkan badan, memutar haluan kembali ke arah asrama mereka.

Jimin mendelik khawatir, "Ini bahkan belum satu jam kita kencan."

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Kau, maksudku kita, butuh istirahat."

Jimin mengangguk menurut. Mengikuti Taehyung kemana pun ia melangkah.

" _Jeogiyo_ [1]!"

Baik Taehyung atau Jimin sama-sama mematung ketika suara wanita menginterupsi langkah mereka.

 _Jangan-jangan_ sasaeng _?_

Jimin berputar, memastikan sesuatu.

Dua pasang mata itu bertabrakan pandang. Jimin tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Tatapan itu dengan singkat mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Siapa?" Taehyung ikut menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Cantik. Namun mata sendu itu mengarah langsung ke arah kekasihnya yang juga terdiam.

"Jimin, kau mengenal orang ini?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran.

Seperti tak mendengar Taehyung, Jimin menganga. "Soobin- _ah_..."

Wanita itu menutup mulut terkejut. "Kau benar Jimin _oppa_!"

Taehyung malah lebih terkejut lagi. " _Oppa_?"

Dengan panik Jimin menoleh ke arah pria di sebelah. "A-Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"JIMIN _OPPA_!"

Wanita itu dengan brutal memeluk Jimin sampai anak itu nyaris terjungkal. Tak sampai lima detik, ia terisak menyedihkan di dada Jimin, sedangkan Jimin bahkan tak berkutik.

"Soobin itu mantan pacarku waktu di Busan." Jimin berbisik, dan Taehyung hampir memekik dramatis. Park Jimin-nya yang manis, cantik, dan sedikit bodoh itu pernah punya kekasih?

"Apa maksud _oppa_ dengan mantan pacar?" Mendadak wanita yang dipanggil Soobin itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Jimin garang.

"Ah-hah?"

" _Oppa_ janji untuk kembali menghubungiku setelah debutmu, tapi tiga tahun berlalu dan kau bahkan sepertinya lupa padaku!" Soobin menangis kencang.

"Astaga, Jimin! Cepat tenangkan dia sebelum kita dituduh mem _bully_ fans!" perintah Taehyung kalap.

Jimin bahkan masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang kini di hadapinya. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu bisa ada di Seoul dan tiba-tiba memeluknya di depan Taehyung?

Dengan kikuk, Jimin merangkul bahu Soobin. "Ssshh, jangan menangis. Kau bisa membuat orang salah paham jika menangis begitu."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menampik perih yang menggigit hatinya seperti semut merah. Mungkin ia terlanjur salah paham dengan situasi ini, layaknya yang Jimin katakan.

Perlahan isakan wanita itu memelan dan ia tampak sudah mampu mengendalikan diri. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Soobin menatap Jimin penuh harap.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang hubungan kita, _oppa_." rengek Soobin.

Taehyung diam-diam mendengus sinis dengan tangan terlipat.

Jimin menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Segala pikiran buruk mengenai skandal mulai menghantui kepala. Lebih dari itu, ia _sangat_ khawatir mengenai Taehyung.

Soobin mengerutkan kening ketika yang lebih tua tidak bersuara. " _Oppa_ ~ Aku ingin kejelasan! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku di Busan begitu saja? Kau pikir—"

Dengan tidak enak hati, Jimin terpaksa membungkam mulut cerewet mantannya dengan tangan. Bisa tamat riwayatnya jika ada _sasaeng_ yang melihat kejadian ini.

"Hmmp! Leh-pashh-hmm!" Soobin memukul-mukul perut Jimin meminta dilepaskan.

"Besok saja, oke? Kita bicara besok." pinta Jimin memelas. Ia sudah cukup lelah, dan sekarang kepalanya hendak pecah seperti kembang api karena kehadiran wanita ini.

Soobin menggeleng kesal. "Enak saja. Yang ada _oppa_ malah kabur lagi. _Sirheo_ [2]."

Taehyung mengerang tidak terima. "Apa kau tidak dengar Jimin bilang apa? Kembalilah besok. Ia sangat lelah hari ini."

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu!" sentak Soobin tak dinyana. Semakin membuat Taehyung yang biasanya lembut dengan wanita menjadi ingin sekali menjambak orang ini.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya. Soobin benar-benar keras kepala.

"Dengar, Soobin- _ah_. Kali ini aku janji kau bisa menemuiku besok. Di restoran dekat sini. Jam sembilan malam." tutur Jimin halus.

Wanita di hadapannya memasang tampang kecewa, sedikit banyak membuat Jimin ikut sedih.

"Baiklah. Tolong tepati janjimu, _oppa_." lirihnya yang diangguki Jimin.

Soobin memeluk pria yang begitu ia rindukan. Cukup lama, dan Jimin juga tidak menolak karena kasihan. Taehyung sampai geram sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan menarik Jimin kasar.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami bisa dimarahi _manager_ jika terlalu lama." ketus Taehyung, melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Soobin mendengus, balas menjulurkan lidah dan Taehyung mendelik marah.

"Sampai jumpa Jimin _oppa_! _Saranghae_!" Akhirnya wanita itu undur diri, berlari ke arah stasiun bus terdekat sambil melambai.

Jimin balas melambai dengan canggung.

"Ayo pulang!" Dengan jengkel, Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin tergesa-gesa.

"Dasar nenek sihir gila. Bagaimana bisa kau memacari orang seperti itu?" rutuk si pria Kim sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **He's Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan persegi yang semestinya diisi tiga orang kini hanya ditempati oleh Taehyung dan Jimin. Hoseok seperti biasa lembur di studio bersama dua _rapper_ mereka yang lain.

Jimin tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Otaknya menolak untuk istirahat meski ototnya berdenyut ngilu. Ia tidak bisa terbang ke alam mimpi. Masih tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian di mana tiba-tiba ia didatangi mantan pacarnya sewaktu SMA di Busan. Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung, _his boyfriend_.

Dari tadi Taehyung tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Jarang sekali anak itu marah pada _member_ lain, terutama Jimin. Sahabat, _partner in crime_ , sekaligus kekasih tercinta. Tapi Taehyung sungguhan _ngambek_ saat ini.

Jimin tidak bisa diam. Ia sudah berputar-putar mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Tengkurap, terlentang, tenggelam dalam selimut. Tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya terlelap, sedangkan Taehyung sudah terpejam dengan posisi menghadap Jimin.

"Berisik sekali. Tidurlah."

Yang lebih pendek terkesiap. Ia mengintip takut-takut hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung balik menatapnya malas. "Ini jam empat dan kita ada sesi pemotretan jam tujuh."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji dengan Soobin, V- _ah_." Jimin meracau tidak nyambung.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau itu penipu ulung."

"Apa kau bilang?" pekik Jimin tidak terima.

"Kau lupa?" Taehyung menyingkap selimutnya. "Kau berkata kau tidak sengaja melepaskan jasmu di MV _Pittamnunmul_. Aku hampir saja percaya jika kau tidak mengulanginya terus menerus saat kita _perform_."

Jimin mendelik. "Memang itu tidak senga—"

"Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri." Taehyung memotong. Ia menyeringai melihat Jimin memerah, merasa menang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengaku. Bisakah kita kembali ke masalah Soobin?"

Taehyung ingin muntah mendengar nama itu lagi.

"Tidak."

Jimin berdecak kesal. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak menjanjikan apapun kepadanya. Waktu aku tahu aku akan pindah ke Seoul atas permintaan agensi, aku bilang pada Soobin untuk tidak menungguku. Aku ingat sekali dia menangis dan memohon padaku agar kami bisa bertemu sesering mungkin. Aku hanya berkata aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Tapi rupanya semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham posisi Jimin saat itu karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Latihan keras, diet ketat, tidur larut. Terkadang mereka melewatkan makan. Menelepon keluarga barang sejenak saja tidak sempat.

"Kau tidak memutuskan hubunganmu, 'kan, Jimin- _ah_?" Taehyung bertanya serius.

Jimin menggigit bibir, "Tapi aku sudah—"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya maka aku tidak akan marah." tegas yang lebih muda.

Tangannya merapikan poni keabuan Jimin dengan sayang. "Jangan berbohong agar kau terlihat baik."

Jimin menghela napas. Ia sadar selama ini ia terlalu banyak berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat baik di mata orang-orang. Selalu begitu. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang jujur dan transparan. Tidak memiliki beban apapun.

"Ya. Aku tidak mengatakan hubungan kami selesai. Waktu itu aku sangat mencintainya. Berharap bahwa kami bisa bertemu lagi. Maaf, Taehyung- _ah_." Jimin menunduk, bahkan ia memanggil Taehyung dengan nama aslinya.

Pria yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil. Meski wanita itu hanya masa lalu Jimin, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal hatinya terasa sakit. Tapi Taehyung janji akan mempertahankan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **He's Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

Restoran kecil di dekat asrama BTS adalah pilihan Jimin. Daerah sini memang tidak begitu ramai, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan ada penggemar yang mengikuti mereka. Jadi, Jimin dengan topi dan kaca mata hitam beserta Taehyung yang dibalut masker dan _hoodie_ datang menemui Soobin yang telah menunggu mereka.

" _Oppa_! Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ujar Soobin antusias.

Jimin mengangguk, tidak secanggung kemarin. Taehyung hanya diam mengawasi.

" _Oppa_ ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Langsung saja ke intinya. Waktu kami tidak banyak." serobot Taehyung seenak jidat.

Soobin menatap pria yang ia ketahui sebagai teman satu grup Jimin dengan malas. Ia benar-benar tidak suka pria yang datang tanpa diundang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Soobin- _ah_. Aku tidak ingin memesan apapun." kata Jimin, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat wanita di depannya tersinggung.

Untungnya Soobin mengerti. "Aku hanya ingin _oppa_ kembali padaku."

Hening.

Jimin rasa jantungnya akan meledak dan Taehyung rasa hatinya terbakar.

Si Park itu menjilat bibir. Mencoba menjelaskan. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa Soobin- _ah_."

Seperti yang telah diduga, wanita itu langsung dibanjiri air mata. Menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kenapa, _oppa_? _Oppa_ suka sekali membuatku sakit hati!"

Jimin berusaha tidak memeluk Soobin. Ia hanya merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga dari awal Jimin yang membuat Soobin melambungkan harapan, dan kini ia juga yang menghancurkannya.

"Dengan kondisi saat ini, aku akan terkena skandal jika masih melanjutkan hubungan kita." ujar Jimin hati-hati.

Wanita itu membelalak, "Jadi _oppa_ hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang karir _oppa_ saja? Aku tidak menyangka pemikiranmu begitu sempit!"

Taehyung nyaris mengumpat kesal jika saja Jimin tidak menggenggam jemarinya yang mengepal di bawah meja.

"Bukan begitu, Soobin- _ah_. Ini tentang perasaanku. Aku ingin terus terang, perasaan yang dulu kurasakan terhadapmu tidak membekas lagi. Tidak sama seperti dulu."

Soobin menggeleng tidak percaya. Jimin benar-benar jahat di matanya.

"Maaf, semua ini salahku." pinta Jimin. "Maaf membuatmu sakit hati."

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, mencegah isakan keluar dan membuat pemilik restoran curiga.

Selanjutnya Jimin hanya terdiam menunduk. Ia terlihat seperti pengecut di mata Soobin, namun seperti malaikat bagi Taehyung. Jimin telah berusaha jujur dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Apa sekarang kau bersama V- _ssi_?" tanya Soobin di sela-sela isakannya.

Jimin tidak menyangka Soobin akan bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jimin bersumpah ia belum siap jika hubungannya dengan Taehyung diketahui publik. Ia takut jika fans meninggalkan mereka karena hubungan ini. Jimin mengerti jika _member_ yang lain sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan orientasi mereka dan akan selalu mendukung jalan yang ia ambil. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak ingin masa depan grupnya terancam karena masalah cinta.

"Ya. Jimin kekasihku sekarang."

Jimin menatap Taehyung tidak percaya, karena bisa-bisanya anak itu berucap santai di depan wanita yang baru saja ia putuskan.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan genggaman tangan Jimin yang mengeras, ia hanya ingin Soobin mengerti bahwa Jimin adalah miliknya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tetap mencintai Jimin, Soobin- _ssi_. Jimin memang pantas menerima cinta dari banyak orang. Aku hanya berharap kau mau memaafkan dan menerima keputusannya." ucap Taehyung tanpa ragu.

Rasa panik menyerang Jimin. "S-Soobin—"

"Kalau kau adalah alasan dibalik semua ini aku tetap kecewa, V- _ssi_." balas Soobin sengit.

Taehyung mengerti jika wanita itu tidak mungkin rela begitu saja.

"Tapi kau adalah salah satu alasan Jimin _oppa_ terus bahagia selama ini."

Jimin nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri.

Soobin berusaha tersenyum walau wajahnya dengan jelas menyiratkan ia tidak baik-baik saja. "Jaga Jimin _oppa_. Buat dia selalu bahagia."

Taehyung menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Soobin berdiri, diikuti dua pria lain. Ia membungkuk kecil, tanpa menatap mereka. "Aku akan langsung kembali ke Busan. Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan apapun tentang ini."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Wanita itu berlalu hampir secepat cahaya, namun Jimin berhasil menahan tangannya sebentar.

"Terima kasih, Soobin- _ah_."

Soobin tersenyum lagi, setengah hati. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangan sebelum ia menangis kembali. Wanita itu berlari meninggalkan mereka, persis seperti kemarin. Namun kali ini tanpa 'sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu'.

Jimin menatap punggung sempit itu khawatir. Saat ini ia hanya berharap Soobin tidak akan dendam padanya.

Taehyung menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukan hangat. Merengkuh Jimin dengan lembut dan pria itu menyambut dengan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya.

Taehyung menempelkan bibir di tengkuk Jimin. "Kau ingin dengar apa isi hatiku, sayang?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil.

Si Kim tampan itu menyeringai senang. "Kau hanya milikku."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Permisi.

[2] Gak mau/gak suka/benci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note**

Huwaa~ saya lagi nih. Jangan bosan ya :v

Kali ini VMin gaes, _featuring_ Soobin Cosmic Girls/WJSN. Jadi Soobin di sini bukan nama pacarnya Jimin yah.

Aku keinget temenku pernah nunjukin foto yang bikin hatiku kretek kretek. Temenku bilang itu mantan pacarnya jimin. Terus aku cari cari di gugel gitu kan, eh dapet banyak foto tapi muka ceweknya disensor semua. Yaudahlah. Kan mantan doang yak :v

Gaes coba deh cari akun MissNature di ffn. Di situ aku sama dia bikin drabble bareng, dan di chapter 2 untuk pertama kali aku bikin VKook XD silakan baca ya kalo berkenan~

Sekian dan terima kasih. Luangkan waktu untuk review ya~


End file.
